


Let's x Hold x Hands

by HanaKaicho



Series: Killugon Fics/Drabbles [8]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaKaicho/pseuds/HanaKaicho
Summary: Young Gon and Killua are having a sleepover and there's a storm. Killua wakes up, startled by the thunder, and he's scared but Gon is there for him, even if Gon is kinda scared too.





	Let's x Hold x Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Gon and Killua are little ones in this fic, probably not much older than 6 or 7. It's a silly little drabble I wrote a while back and I figured since today is killugon day, I might as well post it :3 I hope y'all enjoy! :D

Killua woke up with a yelp as thunder clapped loudly, shaking the window. He sat up in the bed he was sharing with Gon for a moment but dropped back down in bed, shaking and jerking the covers up as high as he could, squeezing his eyes shut.

The thunder terrified Killua, so loud and sudden.

Next to him, Gon blinked awake at Killua's movement, only to jump sharply as another thunderclap shook the room. Gon could feel the bed shaking as Killua quivered next to him.

Reaching out to Killua, Gon asked, “What's wrong?”

Without opening his eyes or changing his posture, Killua said, “I'm scared of the thunder.”

Finding newfound bravery in his desire to make his best friend feel better, Gon jumped out of bed and stood between the big window in his room and his bed. Killua sat up and watched with wide eyes as Gon spread his arms and legs out wide as though to protect Killua from the storm and said, “Go away, storm! I won't let you scare Killua anymore!”

At just that moment, another flash of lightning brought a harsh crack of thunder and in the dim light of the room, Killua could see Gon trembling but not retreating from his place.

From his place on the bed, Killua asked, “Gon? Are you scared too?”

“N-no…”

The was a brief moment of silence and then, “Okay, yeah.”

The two children flinched as the lightning and thunder came again.

“Maybe it would be less scary together,” suggested Killua.

Gon nodded and crawled back in bed where the two boys snuggled up to each other with the blanket over their heads.

“Maybe we should hold hands,” Gon said quietly.

The two held hands and moved their heads closely together and stayed like that until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's pretty short and kinda silly but it was enjoyable to write so I hope y'all enjoyed reading it too :)
> 
> As always, constructive feedback is always welcome and y'all are also invited to say hi to me on tumblr at patch-of-shore!


End file.
